Characters in the Sinister Six's Series
The Sinister Six started it all and featured many characters, both hero and villain. Gary / Ice - worked in a movie theater. Known for hitting people with a large mallet he received from Santa Claus himself. Is something of a prankster in the series. Says "ouchies" when hurt. Turns into his Madball-inspired alter-ego Eye-lephant on Halloween. Gains the ability to turn into Split Mushroom by saying the ward "SHAZAM" during "Year of the Fox". When fighting Iceman Red Gary displays non Iceman powers such as being enveloped in blue flame and the ability to shoot blue energy bursts. In his first encounter with Red Gary displays blue flames to counter Red's crimson ones. He sometimes displays the same Copy Utility Megaman uses (after being told by Red that all Light Robots possess that power). While working for Dr. Wily Ice was very serious and had a crush on Roll. Gary can manipulate Ice in many ways and in many shapes. One move is the Diamond Saw - a large razor-sharp snowflake made of ice that can cut through metal. At some point Gary gained the form of Pluto and joined the MMV team "Children of the Void." They didn't do a whole lot and Super Chaos uses a special one-time-only power to rob him of that form permanently. After his return Gary formed a relationship with Britt, the new Cut Chan. Jason / Cut - worked at grocery store. Aka Megaman Xtreme. Is fond of throwing three Rolling Cutters at once in a Tri Cutter attack. Is something of a pervert and a little too into Pokemon. IRA/Fire - worked as an engineer. IRA is a drunk and eventually invented the world famous beer called "Burning Carnage." It's fame survives right to the X-Force's time. Tim / Guts - Has a Gamma Destroyer attack, which is basically pounding the ground and causing lots of rubble to fall on an enemy. Used to race for sport before the team formed up. Edward / Elec / Thunderman '''- The first Elecman of the team. He was noted for focusing on sex and doing anything he could to score with women (which was also his main motivation as a hero). During "A Tale of Two teams" he was left behind on a space station while the Living Weapon exploded while both the X-Force and Sinister Six escaped in the confusion of battle. Shortly before Scorpion blows up Edward manages to teleport himself away and winds up in a strange laboratory. Red easily uses godlike powers to save Edward and spends time brainwashing him (although all this is unknown to everyone at the time). Edward appears in "The Halloween Special" as a ghost warning the Six of danger, but this is just a Ghastly in disguise. Edward returned in Ice VS Red as Thunderman. There he revealed that he hated his team for leaving him on the Space Station. Of course what he said wasn't true, but no matter how hard his team tried, they couldn't win him back. After several confrontations he finally faced off against Gary personally. Using wooden mallets to fend off Thunder's electric attacks Gary was finally forced to impale his former friend on an icicle, seemingly killing him. He would return a short time later as a zombie under Red's influence. Once defeated Edward cheered Gary on meaning Red's brainwashing ended with death. '''Andon/Elec - We first meet him during at the Super hero Convention in Megalopolis. Andon enjoys pink lemonade and is an anarchist and pacifist (although he still fights a lot). His long winded diatribes put people to sleep. Calls people "My friend." Greets people with the word "oi." He becomes Elecman after Edward seemingly dies. Eric/Guts - Started out as a Windman that was not affiliated with any particular MM team. Was Gary's real-life friend. In Gauntlet-written epilogues Eric tried to talk with a quiet "windy" voice even though he's Gutsman, to the confusion of those around him. Britt/Cut - Cut Chan on the New Sinister Six. She and Gary are in a relationship in the series. Before joining she was a failed version of Quickman made by Dr. Wily. After the Sinister Six finale she was kidnapped by General Cutman, brainwashed, and given Bombman's powers (as the General filled the "Cutman" spot). For a little while Britt wanted to revise her Cutman amour to be more feminine. ' ' ' ' '''Oilman and Time Girl '- Brother and Sister who appeared to help the New Sinister Six. Unfortunately they seem to enjoy appearing in the Sinister Six Adventures and try to become members of the team. Created by the devious company Capcom, they tried to force the two siblings into the Megaman 1 Timeline. The Sinister Six though, don't appreciate them trying to barge in, but do enjoy the help at times. It's rumored that Time Girl is actually Fushidane, who did appear as Bomb Chick on the New S6 team some time ago, but was never in an actual S6 epilogue (although she was in Rich's S6 AU series). They returned in the S6 finale. When the old S6 burned down S6 HQ on Apple's orders Oil was caught in the flames and died. Time Chan, however, was instrumental in the Six surviving their last adventure. Without Oil Time decided to retire. 'The Backstreet Project '- First seen as Gary was involved in a bidding contest between Gary and Nick over and X-Men comic that got physical. They would later appear in "The Sinister Six meets the Backstreet Project" mistaking the Six for villains. After a fight (which Gary mostly wins) the two teams part as friends. They show up again in "Year of the Fox" to help, but get distracted when N'sync tries to replace them as the Earth's human heroes. The Backstreet Project make a surprise cameo int he S6 finale and the General sends the Sleek Squad out to face them. both teams are killed by Zero. '''The Blooper - Though it rarely shows up, it's Gary's pet Blooper, from which he borrowed from ShadowBlade before Series 2's "8-bit Blues". The Blooper enjoys showing up everyone, and its strange attributes allow it to do so. The pet Blooper had ran away from Iceman, but it still makes a comeback when the Six get in hot stew. The Blooper almost single handed saves the day after Super Chaos and Doc Robot corner the Six and Shadowman in *-bit Blues. In the final S6 adventure Blooper was mutated by general Cutman and attacked the Six, his electrical powers greatly injuring Gary. In desperation Leon had to use it's own power against it, killing the Six's old pet. Ken / Flameman '- Part of the "Dastardly Trio" with Gary and Jacob (the original Snakeman of the Mechanical Maniacs) Ken is childish and lazy. He loves chicken wings at Hooters and gets too into sports games. Ken is terrible with money and is generally broke. Oddly, Ken has never been Flameman on any Megaman Team. Ken and Jacob are real-life friends. Flame first met the Six in Series 2's "The Twilight Zone," where he woke up in the day's madness caused by Extant's attack on the world (as detailed in The Mechs' Series 1 solo stories). '''Jhonathan (Clownman) '- A good friend of The Old Sinister Six, especially Gary (Iceman). Clownman lived in his lonely Circus, and enjoyed company as much as any robot. Whenever he felt lonely, he would visit theSinister Six Headquarters. He was brave, and honorable, but had the nasty habit of showing up to late to the battle. He would often appear as a guest star in many roles, like the Saturday Night Live stories. He eventually joined the Mechanical Maniacs as Hardman (in Mechs Series 3), but was left behind after an explosion robbed him of his amour and saw the Mechs presumed dead. In "Ice VS Red" the Six seem unaware of this. 'Ridley '- More of pest than anything else. Ridley appeared during the Old Sinister Six adventures and made himself the honorary seventh member of the team. This didn't appeal to the team well, so they always sent him on very dangerous solo adventures, hoping he'd never make it back. But Ridley was not to be forgotten, as he always returned. He made one final appearance in Iceman vs Red where he was eaten by one of the Neo Dragoons. He was never seen again. '''Cookie Monster - Mostly found on Sesame Street, The Cookie Monster likes The Sinister Six. Cause they have lots of cookies!! He gets on Bombman's nerves a lot when he comes and steals from his cookie jar. Gutsman always welcomes the Cookie Monster. Though he possesses absolutely no battle skills, he may save the day in a certain Epilogue in Season 3... City Garage - One of the first villains the Six ever faced and was instrumental in their forming after defeating S Club 7. Known to the Villains society as a joke, City Garage doesn't get much recognition. Course his small slew of attacks are usually easily overcome by our heroes. City Garage currently is a Janitor who hates all robots. A robot took his job after all. Although he presents a cool, calm personality, it's rumored that he has power waiting to be unleashed, and is currently binding his time until the right opportunity arises. It's also rumored that he's Fushidane's brother. City Garage shows up in many Sinister Six adventures, but is never a major player. Still, he's a part of General Cutman's forces in the final S6 adventure. He seems to disappear as the battle gets hectic. This makes him one of the few surviving Sinister Six villains - and the Six are actually glad he managed to made it out alive. Since then it seems he's been keeping out of trouble. He looks like a simple janitor (and smells terrible), but early epilogues show he has the power to turn into a large machine. He also has a "Garage attack Beam", but it's only his smelly farts. He has the ability to summon up and control garbage. Before gaining a sprite and art, he was envisioned as a monster made entirely of garbage. Scorpion '''- Aka "The Living Weapon", Scorpion was a doomsday weapon in the 21XX timeline.Super Chaos went to retrieve him as a sure fire way to eliminate both The old Sinister Six and The X-Force. The plan had almost worked, until Super Chaos had realized just how powerful Scorpion was. Because SC found him uncontrollable he installed a bomb inside of him and Edward seemingly died in the explosion meant to kill both the Sinister Six and the X-Force. He returned shortly after, but was dispatched by an enraged Gutsman (Time), who punched a hole in his stomach and his head clean off and a surprise attack by Andon (although this didn't kill him and he later returned). Despite his impressive beginnings his second plot was to try and get Marvel's Iceman to destroy Gary by issuing notes to both of them challenging the other to a fight ... only to spoil it by appearing himself before Gary was killed and telling them he was behind it all when he thought they had tired themselves out too much to fight him off. Scorpion was a Physic and could move things about on his own and grapple with people mentally. He could also fire lasers of various sizes and use his tail for quick attacks in close quarters. However, if his tail is cut off he loses his psychic powers. When the New S6 formed, he gained a more powerful amour, and became even stronger than before. He teams up with General cutman in the S6 finale. But when he learns that he isn't going to be an equal partner, nor that the S6 will actually be killed (but instead corrupted) he turns on the General , In short order he's killed by both Gen Cuts and his former ally Odin. In the S6 finale Scorpion reveals a new attack - Cybervenom. As the name suggests it's a poison for robots delivered through Scorpion's tail. '''Dr. Wily - Arch Rival of Dr. Light. Dr. Albert Wily is a evil scientist bent on global domination. He used to be Dr. Light's assistant, but later got jealous of Light's work and became disloyal. He reprogrammed The original S6 to obey him, and his plans eventually got halted by Megaman. Dr. Wily has a history of constantly trying to take over the world, but his plans always failed. Later most of his creations turned good and formed their own Megaman Teams has homages of the S6. Now Dr. Wily and his right hand man Bass are always trying to cause chaos on their former Robot Masters. We first meet Wily in "The Sinister Six meet the Backstreet Project" where he steals a medallion in order to further his goals. Together the BSP and S6 beat him. This version of Wily is the same character as the Mech's version, however he tends to be mellower overall than in the stories in the Mechanical Maniacs. Bass '- Dr. Wily's right hand man. The brawn of Wily's brains. Bass is always over-confident in his abilities, and he thinks he's Dr. Wily's most powerful creation. Bass loves causing trouble for Dr. Light's crew. And unfortunately The Sinister Six are usually on his hit list. Bass has shown up multiple times to try to overcome The S6, but finds himself overpowered. He enjoys teaming up against our heroes, and is always at Dr. Wily's command. '''The Insidious Six - ''A team of copycats. They came before the Tech Tyrants, and were solely based on copying that of the Sinister Six. They fought crime until they came face to face with the old S6 team, and engaged them in a battle. With their more advanced fighting techniques, they defeated the old Sinister Six with ease. Later though, the Old team fought back using brain power, and it prevailed in the end. After the fight, Iceman Red came into the picture and banished the Insidious Six into his own dimension. There he could toy with them for eternity. It's unknown what happened to them after Red was destroyed. Sailor T - Mr. T in a Sailor Scour outfit. He can wield the lightning strike. He hits Gary with a bolt and this, somehow, turns him into Split Mushroom. Minion '- Super Chaos' number one lackey. He's head of all Sniper Joes. He is usually up to no good and enjoys getting into mischief. Minion isn't really totally evil. He just enjoys being noticed. For a while Minion had vanished without a trace, but rumor states that he now is working under the influence of General Cutman. He's last seen in the S6 finale, working with the General and turns on Gasman after the gaseous robot tried to flee after the General is killed by Rich. Unfortunately Minion himself is destroyed by Zero. '''Kefka '- An alien being from another universe. Kefka enjoys collecting souls for his so called 'collection'. He'll collect just about anything. He once even attacked The X-Force where he was soon defeated and humiliated. Kefka hasn't shown up very much in the S6 timeline, but has made cameos in The X-Force and The Mechanical Maniacs series. In an unseen adventure Kefka was one of the first villains the new S6 ever faced. Kefka's finale fate was written in the S6 finale. General Cutman had captured him and drained him to death in order to turn Gary into a new Iceman Red. '''Life Virus - A twisted mutation of a robot, created by the devious Dr. Wily. The purpose of this monstrosity was to give all existing robots a virus. This virus turned them into their EXE counterparts, and were all under the command of the Life Virus itself. The Life Virus however had its own intentions and turned on Dr. Wily. It infected many robots, including Bass, The Mechanical Maniacs, Wily's Warriors, Forte-Chan, and even The Old Sinister Six themselves. Jason was the only one left to foil Life Virus' plans, and eventually destroyed the monster. Life Virus returned as the main enemy of Viral Infection and pestered that team in tales lost to the sands of time. Eventually it was captured by the Decepticons in the Mechs' Series 4, dismantled and had it's infection programs boosted by Evil Energy in a bid to corrupt Optimus Prime and the Matrix. Naturally the Mechs thwarted this plan and Life Virus hasn't been seen since. The Life Virus has the ability to infect robot masters and turn them into their Net Navi equivalents. He exerts mental dominance over them and they're all interconnected on some level. LV's weakness (and the cure to his infection) is alcohol. Life Virus can also send out EXE-type viruses to attack people at will. Buster Rod G - An Opportunist without equal. Buster Rod G, was once a member of a group in the Wily Wars Saga. He left after being defeated by Megaman. We don't get to see the Six's first encounter with the villain, but we do see him try to get revenge by impersonating Cutman in order to split the team apart from within until Ridley broke the illusion spell and Buster's plot was foiled. In the S6 finale Buster Rod is recruited by General Cutman as part of a push for world domination. At the end there's enough of him to imprison in the Robot Jail. Buster Rod usually seeks power, money, and fortune. He has incredible magic abilities, but sometimes his clumsiness will usually mess up his spells. He enjoys rough housing with the Old Sinister Six and gives them a hard time. After the Iceman vs Red incident, it is unknown of his current status at this time. Pulzar '''- The beast made up of evil energy. Pulzar originated from outer space, and crash landed in Megaopolis on a meteorite. The original form of the beast was indeed that of a large insect beetle, who could eat energy in all forms. The monster was controlled by Iceman Red to attack The Old Sinister Six. He gave them a lot of trouble until he finally was brought down by eating negative energy. Red brought him back a short time later as a zombie. Although the monster was destroyed during Ice VS Red Scorpion cloned him to do his bidding in Season 4's "Enter the New Sparkster". After Scorpion's defeat, Pulzar hasn't been seen again. The clone of Pulzar seemed less powerful than his depiction in Ice VS Red. '''The Sleek Squad - A group of computer nerds, who couldn't seem to catch a break from the outside world. After buying a bunch of junk goof from a convenience store and being hit by fire restraining bolts from a robot policeman they were granted with robotic powers, and got their own amour. Now they use this power to get revenge on those who laughed and teased them. Unfortunately they also use this power to perform crimes. The leader is Fred (Stretchman) who can stretch his limbs. Peter (Graniteman) is made of solid concrete and has a tough appearance. Lance (Flareman) is the group pyro, while Dash (Dashman) is known for his blazing speed. Together, they are a force to be reckoned with. Not only do they have the brawn, but the brains to back up the squad. They've given The New Sinister Six many headaches. In the S6 finale the General sends them out against the Backstreet Project, but both teams are killed by Zero. In the same story it's revealed that the General was actually responsible for their creation, having arranged for the accident that transformed them into human robot masters. Odin/Elec - Odin was once a member of The New Sinister Six team, but was revealed later as a spy sent by the new and improved Scorpion. Odin was a valued member at the time, and he actually enjoyed working with the Six. By the time he revealed he was working for Scorpion, he turned very sour and very nasty. Odin fought the Sinister Six during Scorpion's plans, but after his defeat at the end of Season 4, he seemed to have vanished without a trace. When he returned in the Sinister Six finale it was revealed that the real Odin had been killed by General Cutman and replaced by a duplicate. General Cutman used Odin to gain connections to the various Sinister Six villains in order to recruit them to his cause. In the S6 finale Odin aids the General in attacking the Six, but bit by bit, the true Odin's personality comes through. In the end Britt convinces him to free them all, greatly damaging himself in the process. Angered, General Cutman remotely deactivated him, as he can any one of his robot masters, ending his life forever. The real Odin acted chivalrous and honourable and just began a friendly rivalry with Geminiman (Lennon) before being replaced. He came from space, but was stranded on Earth before the events of Ice VS Red saw him killed before he was resurrected as the new Elecman. Odin was known as something of a god modder. In the S6 finale Odin's duplicate slowly gained the personality of the real Odin. As Odin he wields Soul Reaver, a sword which can absorb attacks as well as kill any living thing, even it's soul. Apple '- The Origin of this female robot is unknown as she appeared out of no where during the New S6's adventures (although General Cutman mentions he made her in the Sinister Six finale). She makes herself known by making all men fall under her spell. She's a very agile, deadly foe who will use her army of hypnotized men to do her bidding. During one escapade, she was able to get The Sinister Six under her spell. All except for Britt, who unleashed the power of women on Apple and defeated her. Apple was especially ruthless int he S6 finale. She went after the old Sinister Six and, when the new S6 was asleep, had them burn S6 mansion down, killing Oilman in the process. When the new team defeated them in combat Apple sent Muffinman and Mega Blooper against them (neither survived). In the end she was sent to the robot jail. In addition to her magic she's armed with a powerful plasma cannon, for those who escape her charms. She also has a sword. '''Muffinman '- A pure holographic image of Ben's (Fireman's) imagination. Only Ben can see this apparition, and unfortunately when he sees this horrific image, it usually causes Ben to go through his episodes of insanity and destruction. A lot of things can usually cause this thing to manifest. The Muffinman himself is very vile and evil, and constantly torments poor Ben to death. Only when something drastic happens, would the Muffinman fade away, only to comeback later, even more scary. In the S6 finale General Cutman made a real Muffinman and gave him to Apple to use against Ben. She did so, but Ben wasn't around and the S6 manage to defeat him, although they weren't able to save the Blooper. '''Soviet Commando - A Spriter at Sprites INC until he was framed for spriting someone else's work. After that he joined up with Scorpion. SC has the ability to generate bombs, similar to Bombman's (only more powerful). After a defeat on his first outing he swears off villainy. 'Gasman '- A very pungent robot. We first meet Gasman after he's been absorbed by Super Chaos who finds his powers unhelpful. After being rescued by Ben Gasman attaches himself firmly to the robot, much to his chagrin as his fire constantly explodes when ion contact with Gasman's gas. Gasman isn't very intelligent as is somewhat dopey overall. Gasman constantly turns up wherever Ben is causing the both f them harm. After getting annoyed enough Ben tries to kill Gasman, but the Sleek Squad come to his rescue. Unfortunately for them Flareman has the same problem as Ben. After that battle it's revealed that the Sleek Squad (and now Gasman) are working for General Cutman. Gasman is a part of the General's forces in the final S6 adventure and has his legs blasted by Minion when he tries to flee after the General's apparent death. He probably didn't survive the factory's explosion. See Also *Ben - aka Fireman (of the New S6) and Magma Dragoon (of the X-Force). *Rich - aka Bombman (of the New S6). *Iceman Red - The twisted original Iceman. *Super Chaos - One of the principal villains throughout the Sinister Six's series. *General Cutman - The evil genius villain from an alternate reality. *The Sinister Six PC - The PC team. Torchman has annoyed the Six on many occasions. *The X-Force - Heroes from the future who partner with the Six on numerous occasions. *The Mechanical Maniacs - The Megaman 3 team who also partners with the Six. Category:Epilogue Characters